Suicidio
by JazzHC
Summary: Nunca supo la verdad sobre la muerte de su padre y quizás nunca la sepa, pero al menos de algo sí estaba muy seguro: el tiempo que vivió al lado de Sakumo fue el mejor de su vida. No podía evitar guardarle rencor por haber elegido el "camino fácil" pero era su padre, no podía juzgarlo, sólo amarlo.


**HIRAKIRI**

 ** _By Tsuki No Hana_**

Una mano pesada cayó sobre sus cabellos grises, alzó la mirada y vio la expresión siempre sonriente de su padre, aunque hoy en especial estaba más feliz de lo normal.

—¿Terminaste tu desayuno?

—Sí —se subió la máscara y dejó que su padre se llevara su plato.

—Deberías dejar de usar eso —dijo mientras lavaba los platos.

—No —aseguró bien la prenda en su rostro.

—Pero Kakashi… —se acercó a él y se la quitó— ¿Por qué esa insistencia?

—Siempre dicen que me parezco mucho a ti a excepción del lunar en mi barbilla. No me gusta que me comparen —se oía tiernamente molesto.

Sakumo rio a sus anchas.

—Hijo, no seas así ¿No te gusta parecerte a tu padre? —se sentó en la silla de al lado y apoyó el codo en la mesa, descansando la mejilla en el dorso de su mano.

—No es eso —se avergonzó un poco—. Cuando no la usaba, las niñas de la escuela se me quedaban viendo mucho, es incómodo.

Hatake rio más todavía. Su pequeño apenas tenía cinco años y ya era todo un rompecorazones.

—Está bien, está bien. Úsala —revolvió sus cabellos y se puso de pie—. Vamos, o llegarás tarde a tu primer día de entrenamiento como genin.

El pequeño Hatake se puso de pie también, pero no se movió al sentir la mirada nostálgica que su padre tenía fija en él.

—Tu madre estaría orgullosa… —su voz estaba cargada de anhelo y sus ojos estaban algo opacos por la tristeza—… muy orgullosa de tus grandes logros —volvió a revolver sus cabellos y Kakashi se dejó hacer, no le gustaba ver esa tristeza en su padre.

Ciertamente no conoció a su mamá, pues ella había muerto al darlo a luz, pero sabía por su padre y por amigos de éste, que su querida madre fue una mujer muy bondadosa y una excelente kunoichi. La admiraba y respetaba enormemente por haber dado su vida con tal de traerlo al mundo. A pesar de sus cortos cinco años podía entender con claridad que su madre lo amó más que nadie y que su padre ahora era la persona que ocupaba ese lugar. Sabía también lo mucho que él se entristecía cada vez que la recordaba, después de todo era su esposa, el amor de su vida.

Salieron de la casa y sintieron la fresca brisa matutina llenar sus sentidos. Era aún muy temprano y no había nadie por las calles de Konoha. Sakumo extendió su mano para tomar la de su hijo, pero éste la quitó de inmediato.

—Papá, ya soy grande —refunfuñó y el otro contuvo una risilla.

—Está bien… —suspiró con algo de tristeza.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, Kakashi miraba de reojo a su padre y se sintió culpable por entristecerlo al negarle ese simple gesto. Suspiró mentalmente y con algo de vergüenza alzó su manita hasta rozarla con la de su papá. Éste se dio cuenta de inmediato y esbozó una sonrisa enorme antes de inclinarse y apretarlo en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Oh mi pequeño! —no lo soltó hasta después de apretujarlo un poco. Kakashi no lo admitiría nunca, pero le agradaba el afecto que siempre le demostraba su padre.

Al llegar a la academia, Sakumo le dio otro apretado abrazo a su hijo como despedida, deseándole mucho éxito en su primer día y entregándole su almuerzo. El colmillo blanco se quedó mirando por donde su hijo se fue y no se movió de ahí hasta que lo perdió de vista, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse, alguien lo detuvo.

—¡Sakumo-san! —saludó con alegría y respeto.

—¡Minato! —sonrió—. ¿Cómo has estado? —lo saludó muy alegremente.

—Muy bien, voy algo tarde para reunirme por primera vez con mi nuevo equipo.

—¿Vas a ser sensei? —se asombró.

—Y precisamente será sólo Kakashi. Me dijeron que acaba de graduarse como genin, es increíble, ha hecho un buen trabajo con él, Sakumo-san.

—No he hecho nada en realidad —sonrió con modestia—. Él es bueno por naturaleza, además de que es muy dedicado.

—Me imagino. Por lo pronto estaré entrenándolo y enseñándole mientras se gradúan más genin para crear un grupo formal.

—Cuida mucho de él, a veces le entra la loquera y quiere intentar cosas muy peligrosas —suspiró al recordar que casi quema la casa cuando practicaba un jutsu de rayo. Desde entonces le prohibió usar su elemento hasta que estuviera más avanzado en sus entrenamientos.

—No se preocupe Sakumo-san —sonrió—. Lo cuidaré muy bien.

 ** _OoOoOoOoO_**

Regresó a casa y sintió un pequeño vacío al encontrar todo en silencio y solitario, si no estaba Kakashi a su lado, todo era monótono y sin importancia.

Suspiró.

¡Cuánta falta le hacía su amada esposa!

Fue a su alcoba y comenzó a empacar para la misión que tendría mañana temprano.

No le gustaba dejar a su hijo solo por tantos días, pero la misión era algo larga y de suma importancia, sus compañeros lo necesitaban y después de todo su pequeño hijo ya era muy autodidacta.

—Nuestro niño ya es todo un hombrecito —se sentó en el borde de su cama y tomó un portarretratos entre sus manos, acariciando la imagen de una mujer con sublime belleza—. Ayame… nos haces tanta falta —se permitió soltar una lágrima.

El tiempo se le fue volando, fue consciente de la hora cuando comenzó a atardecer. Kakashi le había dicho que iría al parque con sus amigos después de la escuela, pero ya era hora de traerlo a casa. Salió de su hogar con una leve sonrisa mientras caminaba por las calles con las manos en sus bolsillos. Durante su camino se topó a muchos conocidos y amigos que lo saludaban con cariño y le preguntaban por Kakashi.

Cuando llegó al parque vio a lo lejos que su hijo aún jugaba con sus amigos. Pensó en dejarlo disfrutar un poco más, pero su pequeño lo vio a lo lejos y sin pensarlo, corrió hacia él.

—¡Hola papá! —al parecer había tenido muy buen día, estaba feliz.

—Hola hijo —revolvió su pelo, dejándolo más desordenado aún. Notó que había llegado al mismo tiempo que el resto de los padres y madres de los niños, uno a uno se fueron yendo del parque hasta que quedó sólo un niñito, solo, sentado en un columpio—. ¿Quién es él, Kakashi? —preguntó discretamente.

—Obito Uchiha.

—¿Por qué está solo?

—Sus padres murieron, creo que vive con su abuela.

—Ya veo… ¿Por qué no lo invitas a cenar a la casa?

—No lo conozco mucho —tomó la mano de su padre y lo jaló en dirección a su casa, estaba hambriento.

Sakumo miró una última vez al niño y se sintió mal por él, seguro su vida no era muy sencilla y mucho menos alegre. Hizo nota mental de sugerirle a su hijo que se le acercara y ¿por qué no? Que hiciera amistad con él.

 ** _OoOoOoOoO_**

—¿Te vas mañana?

—Sí, volveré en una semana ¿Estarás bien sin mí?

—Claro que sí.

Sakumo sonrió.

—Si necesitas algo puedes pedirle lo que sea a Minato. Hablé con él hoy en la mañana, me dijo que será tu sensei de ahora en adelante.

—Sí, él es muy impresionante…

—Lo sé —rio—. Aprende todo lo que puedas.

—Papá.

—Dime.

—¿Ya no me entrenarás?

—Por supuesto que sí. Tienes que poner a prueba todo lo que aprendas con Minato sensei. Cuando venzas a tu viejo diré al fin que eres un ninja completo.

—Lo lograré. Te venceré, papá —dijo con mucha determinación.

—Ya quiero ver eso —rio, logrando que su pequeño se le echara encima, tumbándolo bocarriba en el colchón.

—¡Puedo vencerte! —exclamó con una sonrisilla obstinada, su máscara se había caído en el acto.

—No lo creo —el mayor soltó otra risa y con mucha facilidad derrumbó a su hijo, luego lo miró con una expresión maliciosa. Se le había ocurrido una gran idea que Kakashi entendió al instante.

—¡No papá! ¡No! ¡Sabes que odio las cosquillas! ¡Noooooo! —comenzó a carcajearse y a retorcerse para evitar las cosquillas, pero su padre era mucho más rápido.

Esa noche ambos se durmieron muy tarde. Kakashi se quedó dormido en la cama de su padre y éste no se molestó en llevarlo a su cuarto, le gustaba tenerlo cerca.

Sakumo soltó un pesado suspiro y miró a su hijo dormir. De pronto se puso a pensar y se hacía la misma pregunta una y otra vez: ¿Kakashi sería feliz? No tenía una madre, su familia estaba rota, pero él se esforzaba al máximo día con día para que su hijo fuera feliz, quería verlo sonreír y triunfar.

Se desveló viendo dormir a su pequeño, pronto cumpliría seis años. Igualmente su madre cumpliría seis años de haber fallecido. El hecho los entristecía año tras año, pero ahora sería diferente, Sakumo se estaba haciendo cargo de organizar una pequeña fiesta con amigos de Kakashi y de la familia, quería sorprenderlo.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó antes del amanecer, preparó el desayuno para su hijo y se despidió de él con un beso en la frente, obviamente sin despertarlo, sino el pequeño peliplata no lo hubiera permitido.

—Cuidate mucho, Kakashi.

 ** _OoOoOoOoO_**

—De verdad eres torpe —farfulló mientras entraba a su casa y se sacudía el agua del cuerpo como si fuera un perro.

—¡Lo siento! Ya te lo dije mil veces, yo sólo perseguía a ese gato y no te vi. No te tumbé al río a propósito, además, yo también me caí al agua, así que...

—Eso sólo demuestra que eres más tonto de lo que creí —bufó.

Obito miró a su alrededor por primera vez y se sintió algo cohibido.

—¿Está bien si entro?

—Estamos empapados y tu casa queda mucho más lejos que la mía. Por lo menos puedes sacarte un poco.

—Gracias —se avergonzó un poco y entró a la casa detrás de Kakashi—. ¡Woaaa! —exclamó con verdadera sorpresa al ver una foto en la sala.

—¡¿El colmillo blanco es tu papá?!

—Hum... Sí ¿Por qué?

—¡Es mi más grande héroe!

Kakashi miró a su nuevo amigo con una cara extraña.

—Mi abuela me ha contado historias sobre él y también escucho muchos rumores de todos en la aldea. Dicen que es uno de los mejores ninjas que ha habido, que es casi tan poderoso como los sannin y... y... —tomó aire—. Él es tan genial —suspiró—. ¿¡¿Puedo conocerlo?!?

—Está en una misión, vuelve en un par de días —gracias a su máscara, Obito no se dió cuenta de la expresión llena de orgullo que tenía. Lo hacía muy feliz escuchar todos esos buenos comentarios sobre su padre, lo hacían sentirse orgulloso y motivado para ser mejor que él en un futuro.

—¡Tienes que invitarme a tu casa cuando vuelva!

Kakashi soltó una risilla traviesa que molestó a Obito y así los dos comenzaron a discutir un buen rato, la tarde se les fue en ello, al parecer el peliplata había conseguido un nuevo amigo.

 ** _OoOoOoOoO_**

—¿Ya te vas a casa, Kakashi?

—Minato sensei —detuvo su andar al escuchar su voz—. Sí, mi papá llegará de su misión en cualquier momento.

—Me da gusto. Ve con cuidado y saludalo de mi parte.

El alumno asintió y retomó el camino a su hogar, había sido una semana muy larga sin su padre, lo extrañaba y quería verlo cuanto antes, pero nunca se esperó encontrarse con tal escena al llegar a su casa. En la sala, sobre uno de los sillones, estaba sentado Sakumo Hatake, aún portaba su uniforme ninja, pero éste se encontraba gastado, dañado y cubierto de sangre, tierra y más cosas difíciles de identificar.

—Papá... —dijo en apenas un hilo de voz, le había impresionado mucho el verlo así.

Sakumo no reaccionó, al parecer no lo había escuchado, seguía sentado y mirando hacia cierto punto indefinido de la habitación. Pareciera que su consciencia no estaba ahí…

—Papá —dijo ahora más alto y el aludido al fin reaccionó y dio un respingo.

—Kakashi... —murmuró confundido—¿En qué momento llegaste?

—Ahorita ¿y tú?

—Llegué en la mañana.

—¿Has estado aquí todo el día? —se asombró—. Papá, ya va a atardecer... ¿Estás bien, qué te pasa? —comenzó a preocuparse.

Sakumo no respondió, sólo extendió los brazos hacia su hijo y lo atrapó en un abrazo asfixiante. Kakashi no se negó, al contrario, correspondió con la misma fuerza.

El Hatake mayor no dijo palabra alguna.

Más tarde se dirigió a la ducha para quitarse todo lo que traía encima, y después de asegurarse de que su hijo había cenado, se fue a dormir.

Kakashi no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba muy preocupado por la extraña actitud de su padre. Tanta fue su mortificación que salió de su cuarto y se metió al de su padre, y sin decir nada se acurrucó a su lado, abrazándolo. El pequeño no se dio cuenta, pero gracias a este simple gesto, su padre pudo descansar verdaderamente. Él no tenía no idea de las terribles pesadillas que asediaban a su progenitor, el pobre revivía una y otra vez aquel momento espantoso en el que estuvieron a punto de matar a su equipo, a sus mejores amigos. Recordaba cómo había echado a perder la misión de una semana en sólo un segundo, en el segundo en que decidió salvarlos, su peor error...

Salvó a su equipo y fueron ellos mismos quienes lo aborrecieron y le dieron la espalda por haberlo hecho, pues la misión se había ido al caño por haber tomado esa inteligente decisión.

Los shinobis que consideraba sus amigos, casi hermanos, fueron quienes le dijeron las peores palabras que podría haber escuchado, le dieron la espalda y lo tacharon de traidor. Dijeron que había traído deshonra a los shinobis de Konoha por quebrantar las reglas básicas.

Tristemente decidió darle prioridad a la vida de sus amigos y no a la misión. Ese fue su gran e imperdonable error. Tiempo atrás habría tomado la decisión "correcta" sin dudarlo ni un segundo, cumplir con la misión está por encima de todo, incluso por encima de sus propias vidas. Pero ahora él no era el mismo de antaño, ahora sabía lo que era perder a alguien, recordarlo por días, sabiendo que no volverá. No quiso pasar por eso nuevamente, no quiso dejar pasar una vida más entre sus manos.

Y así fue como la misión tomó otro rumbo. Había decidido salvarlos. Por un instante se sintió feliz por ello, pero de inmediato ellos lo hicieron darse cuenta de su error, ellos y toda la aldea al regresar, aunque sinceramente nunca creyó que las personas llegarían a tanto odio como para decirle cosas en las calles de la aldea, ni siquiera les importó que Kakashi estuviera caminando a su lado.

—¡El traidor de Konoha! ¡Es toda una vergüenza y deshonra para la aldea y para su hijo!

—No merece seguir viviendo, por su culpa los maleantes escaparon y asesinaron a mucha gente inocente. ¡No merece vivir!

—¡Maldito traidor!

Estos y más comentarios se escuchaban mientras caminaban por las calles de Konoha. Kakashi no podía creer que todos esos insultos fueran dirigidos hacia su padre, pero lo confirmó cuando alzó la mirada y notó cómo su progenitor sólo agachaba la cabeza y apretaba sus puños.

—Entonces... Sí es un traidor...—pensó Kakashi, angustiado—. Pero... ¿Por qué?

Después de hacer unas compras necesarias, regresaron de inmediato a su casa. Sakumo estaba preocupado al ver que su hijo no decía nada al respecto. Quiso hablar con él, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema, temía enormemente que su pequeño lo juzgara de la misma manera.

Al día siguiente Kakashi regresó de la escuela, más serio de lo normal. Sakumo de inmediato temió que alguna persona se atreviera a hacerle daño a su pequeño.

—Kakashi, hijo ¿Te encuentras bien? —se agachó a su altura y lo miró con mucha atención.

—Sí.

—Hijo, tengo que hablarte sobre algo importante que sucedió durante mi misión. También quiero que entiendas por qué la gente dice...

—Lo sé, lo he escuchado todo . Escuché al Hokage hablar con Minato sensei. Sé lo que pasó y ahora entiendo lo que la gente dice, pero no estoy de acuerdo con ellos, son unos tontos, tú hiciste lo correcto.

Los ojos negros de Sakumo se abnegaron en lágrimas, no se atrevió a decir nada, sólo lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

—Te quiero mucho, papá.

Esto sólo logró incrementar el llanto del mayor, el cual pronto fue contagiado al pequeño.

 ** _OoOoOoOoO_**

Acababa de terminar su entrenamiento con Minato sensei y a decir verdad quedó exhausto, y no sólo estaba cansado del entrenamiento, sino también de escuchar a toda la gente estúpida que hacía esos malos comentarios de su padre. Al menos se alegraba de saber que no todos estaban en su contra, el Hokage apoyaba a su papá, también Minato sensei, Maito Gai, Obito y su más reciente amiga: Rin Nohara. Además de ellos, habia muchas más personas que pensaban de esa manera, un ejemplo sería la señora que se toparon hoy en la mañana, antes de que Sakumo lo dejara en la escuela. Lo recordaba muy bien... Esa mujer se acercó a ambos con algo de vergüenza y le agradeció de todo corazón al Shinobi por haber salvado a su esposo, también le pedía disculpas por la actitud poco agradecida que tomó su cónyuge.

—Si no fuera por usted... — se le formó un nudo en la garganta—... Mi esposo estaría muerto, así que... De todo corazón, gracias, Hatake San.

Y sin decir más, se dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Ese pequeño y corto suceso hacía feliz al pequeño Hatake. Ese simple agradecimiento tenía mayor peso que todos los insultos y malas palabras que recibía su padre. Supo con certeza que él se sintió igual de aliviado y feliz con esas palabras.

—¿Vas para tu casa? ¿No quieres esperar a que baje un poco la lluvia? Hay tormenta eléctrica también.

—Está bien así, ya quiero ver a mi papá.

—Pero te mojarás y pescarás un resfriado. Mejor ven, te invito a tomar té en mi casa, está mucho más cerca que la tuya y además tengo un paraguas que nos cubrirá bastante bien a los dos.

—Pero...

—Anda, acepta. Kushina se pondrá muy feliz de verte y no creo que tu padre se preocupe mucho, de todas formas te llevaré a casa más tarde ¿Qué dices?

—Está bien —aceptó, le daba vergüenza negarse. Después de todo sería sólo un rato ¿no?

Minato abrió el paraguas y Kakashi se puso debajo de él, junto a su sensei. El pequeño no pudo evitar mirar hacia el lado contrario del camino que habían tomado, el camino a su casa. No sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Un estruendoso ruido azotó la aldea.

—¿Te dan miedo los truenos? —preguntó el rubio con ternura.

—No, en realidad me gustan... —respondió mirando al cielo.

 ** _OoOoOoOoO_**

 ** _Sakumo_**

.

La tormenta llegó antes de lo esperado y Kakashi aún está fuera de casa ¿Debería ir a buscarlo? No... Seguramente ya viene en camino.

Un relámpago ilumina el cielo y segundos después se escucha el imponente rugido de un trueno. La tormenta se había dejado venir con más furia de la calculada. Lo mejor sería ir a buscar a mi hijo, temo que se moje mucho y terminé enfermo, sí, iré a buscarlo.

Rayos... ¿Dónde demonios dejé mis llaves?

Seguí buscándolas hasta que otro trueno se dejó escuchar, llevándose consigo la luz de mi hogar. Ahora me sería aún más difícil encontrar mis llaves.

Qué importa. Dejaré sin llave.

Fui hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla alguien tocó con insistencia.

—Satoshi...

De todas las personas que pudieron tocar a mi puerta, él era el que menos me esperaba. Satoshi, integrante del equipo que solía liderar hasta hace poco, él fue uno de los que salvé aquél día en el que firme mi sentencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir... Tú no me hablas desde... Bueno, no importa. Oye discúlpame, pero voy de salida en busca de mi hijo ¿Podemos hablar luego?

—No tardaré mucho, te lo aseguro —murmuró con una seriedad espeluznante y se metió a ni casa sin más ni menos. Yo me quedé en la puerta, mirándolo sin entender.

—Bien ¿De qué quieres hablar? —a pesar de todo no quise ser grosero. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y lo seguí hasta la sala,donde se detuvo y miró todo a su alrededor.

—Lo que hiciste en la misión, es imperdonable —entonó con expresión severa.

—Salvé tu vida.

—¿Y de qué sirvió? ¿De qué sirve vivir si tu propia gente te tacha de traidor? No sólo a ti te miran y te juzgan, también a los que estuvimos ahí contigo —frunció mucho el ceño—. Gracias a ti nuestras vidas no valen nada.

—No seas ridículo, estás vivo, pensé que le darías algo de valor a eso. Incluso tu esposa fue a agradecérmelo.

—¡¿De qué sirve!? Sólo traje deshonor a mi familia y aldea. ¡Debimos haber muerto con honor!

—No quiero seguir escuchando esto —lo miré severamente—. Tengo que salir, así qué... —le señalé la puerta.

—Te dije que no tardaría mucho —me miró con un odio indescriptible y se me acercó caminando. Pensé que saldría de la casa y pasaría de largo, pero estuve un gran error...

De pronto estaba frente a mí, tan cerca que pude escuchar su pesada respiración. pronto algo filoso se encajó profundamente en mis entrañas. El aire se escapó de mis pulmones y mis ojos se abrieron más que nunca.

—Si hubiera estado en tu lugar te habría dejado morir sin pensarlo dos veces... —murmuró en mi oído y retorció la espada para que la herida se hiciera más profunda—. Debiste haber muerto, no te mereces nada de lo que tienes, ni a tu hijo, ni a tus amigos, mucho menos el respeto de la aldea, bueno... —rio—. Eso ya lo tienes.

—¿Por qué? —gemí de dolor, mi voz apenas y salía de mi garganta. Había dado en un punto vital.

—Pensé en muchas venganzas, pero está me resultó la mas factible y deliciosa de todas —sonrió torcidamente—. Sólo piénsalo: "El gran héroe de Konoha se suicida con su propia espada después de haber traicionado a su aldea"

Miré hacia abajo, maldición, usó mi propia espada. No sólo noté eso, pues un enorme charco de sangre yacía bajo mis pies, al parecer me había dado con la espada en alguna arteria grande, ya todo me daba vueltas y el aire me faltaba.

—Mi venganza será ver cómo sufre tu hijo al ver que su padre prefirió quitarse la vida antes que soportar los juicios de la gente. Disfrutaré escuchar la historia de cómo el gran Sakumo Hatake además de traidor, es un cobarde suicida.

Retorció más la espada y yo casi al piso de rodillas. Vencido por una simple estocada con mi espada. Qué patético.

—Sa-Satoshi ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué?! —ll miré fija y largamente. Su mirada tembló y por un momento pareció experimentar remordimiento.

—Ya te lo dije —se dio media vuelta y desapareció de mi vista.

Pasaron unos minutos infernales. Todo dejó de ser importante, en mi mente sólo estaba Kakashi, mi amado niño. Traté de ponerme de pie, pero era imposible, mis órganos estaban perforados y seguían desangrándose con rapidez. Si mi hijo llegaba a casa se toparía con esta horrible escena... ¡no puedo permitirlo!

Me incorporé y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban traté de sacarme la espada. Mala idea. La sangre fluyó con mayor premura, drenando mi cuerpo casi por completo. Casi de nuevo al piso, sólo que ahora no podía ni sentarme, mi vida se escapaba con cada gota de sangre perdida. Lo sé, puedo sentirlo y sé que este es mi final, pero si tan sólo pudiera ver una vez más a mi pequeño, sólo una vez más...

—Ka-kashi... Kakashi... Kakashi...

No, no ¡no! ¡No puedo morir! ¡No puedo dejarlo solo en este mundo! Sin mí se quedará completamente solo...

Mi vista comenzó a nublarse. Las lágrimas se amontonaron bruscamente en mis ojos y mi garganta temblaba. Puedo sentir mi corazón latiendo cada vez más lento... Su pudiera, si tan sólo pudiera verlo una vez más.

 ** _Narrador_**.

—Kakashi... —exhaló su último aliento al mismo tiempo que otro trueno azotaba a la aldea. La lluvia había disminuido, pero no la tormenta eléctrica.

—Estoy en casa —la suave e infantil voz de Kakashi se escuchó en toda la casa. Intentó encender las luces, pero no le fue posible—. ¿Papá? —lo buscaba con la mirada pero no lo hallaba. Entró a la sala, pero no logro ver nada debido a la oscuridad, aunque justo en ese instante la luz de un relámpago iluminó toda la sala, dejando ver al cadáver de Sakumo Hatake sobre el tatami, bajo él un charco de su sangre haciéndose cada vez más grande.

El cuerpo entero de Kakashi se entumeció. No podía creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos ¡¡¡No podía!!!

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el niño soltara el grito más profundo y desgarrador que daría en toda su vida, éste se mezcló con el potente trueno que hizo casi temblar el piso. Kakashi gritó y gritó hasta que se quedó sin voz.

Momentos después la puerta de la residencia se abrió con brusquedad. Era Minato. Después de haberlo dejado en casa, y de avanzar una cuadra, alcanzó a escuchar esos gritos desgarradores que le erizaron la piel. De inmediato pensó en su alumno y fue en su búsqueda. Esperaba haberse equivocado, pero si que no fue así cuando entró y vio lo que vio...

El pequeño ahora lloraba en silencio frente al cuerpo de su padre.

—Oh por Dios... —se congeló, pero cuando reaccionó tomó al niño y lo abrazó contra su pecho para evitar que siguiera viendo esa escena.

Otro relámpago se hizo ver, mostrando la terrorífica imagen.

Sakumo se había suicidado.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 **N/A: Si llegaré hasta aquí, quiero agradecerte por tomarte el tiempo de leer este oneshot, fue una idea improvisada que salió de repente y no me detuve hasta terminarlo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, debo admitir que es la primera vez que publico algo en este fandom y estaba algo nerviosa por ser nueva.** **Por lo que podrán haber notado, soy fan de Kakashi! lo amo! así que mis fics de Naruto van a tratar de él más que nadie. Lo que me recuerda... tengo un longfic en proceso, es SasukeXSakuraXKakashi. Creo yo, ha de estar interesante jaja, pero me gustaría saber su opinión, en poco tiempo lo publicaré, sólo esperaré a avanzarlo un poco más para poder actualizar en menor tiempo.** **De verdad me gustaría mucho saber si opinión sobre esta pequeña historia, pues en realidad es un pequeño fragmento que estará incluído en mi longfic antes mencionado.** **Gracias por su tiempo!! Y nos seguimos leyendo!** **17/09/16** **2:45 a.m.**


End file.
